


Just a party, nothing special

by dude_im_hella_tired



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, daisy is a bitch in this, dumb gays, jay is dumb af but still loves his mans, nick is in denial, past relationship with daisy mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_im_hella_tired/pseuds/dude_im_hella_tired
Summary: basically nick meets jay and hes in big denial that he's kinda gay for him
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. first meeting

It’s been 6 months since I moved next to this Gatsby fellow, there are parties every weekend, it can get overwhelming but what do I care, I can just plug in my headphones and not worry about it, or at least that’s what I thought until I heard a knock at my door.

“Hello?”  
“Mr. Gatsby has invited you over to his next party” the butler spoke calmly, handing me a small card “Dear, Mr. Carraway, i would love to have you over at my next party.”  
I blinked simply shocked ‘i haven't been called Mr. Carraway since high school’  
“Uh-” i was going to ask the butler but when i looked up he was gone.

As i laid on my bed, unable to sleep, my mind wandered off to the invitation ‘why would he invite me??’ ‘ive never even seen him!’ I thought looking over at the bedside table where the invitation was sitting, I was beginning to feel tired ‘should i go to that party?’ I blinked slowly sleep slowly eating at me ‘maybe it'll fun’ ‘...Mr. Gatsby..’ was the last thing that came to mind as I drifted off into slumber.

Next morning I woke up, the light of the sun peeking through my bedroom window “hhhh” I groaned rubbing my eyes “why the fuck did i leave the curtains open wtf” i rubbed mmy face, an attempt to wake myself up, i checked my phone ‘7:27 am’ “holy shit it’s really early” i got off the bed, making my way to the kitchen, after eating something i decided to sit on my porch, enjoying a good cup of tea  
“Hm?” I looked up to my neighbors window, the feeling of being watched to overwhelming to not sneak a glance, and that’s the first time I ever saw Gatsby, not entirely, I saw his hands, a green ring on his finger, I watched as he quickly closed the curtains disappearing once more into his mansion

Saturday morning rolled around I was filled with anxiety, ‘what does one even wear to a party’ it was too early to be this anxious about an outfit, “fuuuuuck, uhhh this will do..” I had picked up a brown flannel with green and green bow-tie, after i saw that green ring on Gatsby's finger I haven't been able to get the color green out of my mind, I haven't been able to get the idea of Gatsby out of my mind...it must be the mystery behind his existence in general.

Afternoon came and my anxiety get worse “what if I mess this up, god what if i'm under dressed??” many thoughts much like these filled my head. I tried doing mundane tasks to keep my mind off this, it worked, well it worked until I started to hear music from next door “oh god-‘ i jumped, quickly going to get ready.

I saw a hundred people, no, more than 500 people in here, it feels like the entirety of west egg and east egg was in Gatsby's mansion, i was very well under dressed, the anxiety inside me growing worse and worse, that's when I decided to get roaring drunk.

After maybe an hour or more and asking countless people if they had seen the host, no one seemed to have seen this Gatsby fellow, ‘no one gets invited to Gatsby's’ these words echoed in my drunken mind, ‘why was I invited’ I looked down at my glasses as I walked through the crowd, soon I bumped into a tall fellow, blond hair, blue eyes, surprised I almost dropped the glass “oh! Sorry!” I said embarrassed “it’s quite alright, old sport” the stranger said “by any chance have you seen the host of this party? I've heard some incredulous rumors about him” i asked though i knew the answer was going to be no, but i was shocked when this man laughed and looked at me “well old sport i'm the host” he gave me a smile, a smile that made my heart skip a beat, that was the type of smile you see maybe 4 or 5 times in your life, i felt my face heat up, but I decided it would be best to blame this on the alcohol “i assume i haven't been a very good host, old sport, well i thought you knew me” he thought for a moment “uh, its -it's quite alright Mr. Gatsby, I just-” he cut me off “please, call me jay”‘ he grabbed a glass much like mine “oh,,,ok then well, jay i wanted to thank you for your invitation” i took a sip of my drink, maybe the alcohol will help this awkward situation “well, you can call me Nick”.

Eventually it was time for me to leave “oh, well would you look at the time, oh dear it’s quite late” I checked my phone ‘2 AM’ “sorry jay but i must go” I get up from the couch me and jay were having a conversation on, it was when i stood up did I notice how close me and Jay really were, it’s most likely nothing, “oh yes of course,old sport, but if you do have time tomorrow do give me a ring, we can go out for lunch” he wrote his number down on a piece of paper, handing it to me “o-oh alright then, thank you” why did i say thank you “my pleasure, Nick” he got up himself, I made my way to my little cottage ‘i just got a phone number-’ I shook my head ‘snap out of it nick, he just wants to hang out with you, nothing special’ I sighed.

As soon as I got home, I put the number on my phone “Jay”, i put my phone to charge and decided I was much too tired to get out of my clothes, I slept in them, ‘I'll just change in the morning’ I thought as I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, the biggest headache I've ever had hits me like a pile of bricks , I had left the blinds open yet again, i groaned rubbing my eyes, as the sunlight poured through the blinds hitting my eyes “god-”, i got out of bed, stumbling my way into the kitchen pats the living room, i didn't remember much from last night, apart from little snippets and, of course, how could I forget “Gatsby..” I said out loud remembering what we talked about, how he gave me his number. I drank my coffee quietly, looking across at east egg, my cousin Daisy's house, she was a real sweetheart ...to anyone that didn't know her, Daisy was a careless girl, and I don't mean this in a bad way, she often thinks of herself, more than others. 

I found myself making excuses for my cousins behavior, trying to come up for answers as to why she’s how she is, when suddenly I hear my phone beeps from the kitchen, curious and far too happy to get out of my thoughts, i went to see who or what it was ...a text from Gatsby.  
“Hey old sport, i was wondering if you’d like to come to lunch with me”  
‘So formal’ i thought, i found it amusing  
“Sure thing, jay, where and what time?”  
“I'll pick you up, it’s a surprise, is 12, ok with you?”  
“Sure thing!”  
``Oh boy, i'm going to get murdered by my next door neighbor’ I looked at my phone, 9am read the clock, I had while until I had to worry about my dressing, did that stop me from worrying for that remaining time? No it did not.

12pm rolled around and I wore something casual, a black shirt and flannel, it is just a lunch, or so I thought until I saw Gatsby show up in, yellow/cream suit and tie, suddenly I felt under dressed.  
“Was this supposed to be a formal wear thing” i asked, while getting in the car with him “why, no, old sport, i just like wearing a suit and tie” he chuckled, starting up the car, odd, I felt as though my heart was pounding out of my chest, it’s probably just nerves. “What’s your opinion of me, nick?” he drove like a mad man, i'm surprised we didn’t get in a crash “my opinion of you?” I asked focused more on the road than the actual driver “yes, i know there have been rumors about me, and I don't want my image to be tainted in your mind” he swerved in between cars “well to be honest, jay, I don't know much about you” i said, i didn't want to sound rude but it was the simple truth, Gatsby then proceeded to tell me this whole story about is life, in which I believed all of it to be a lie, the way he spoke and how his eyes wandered around, not staying still on the road, I knew it had to be a lie, but why was he lying? This thought sent shivers down my spine, he finished his story “i do have a picture of when i went to oxford, though i’ll show you at lunch” he spoke quickly, a picture? “Oh alright then” was all I could say at the time.

“Someone will be with us today at lunch” he said “oh? Who is it?” I was confused, he hadn't said anything about someone else “a friend”...wow mysterious “o-oh well...okay then” i was beyond confused, why couldn’t I know who this ‘friend was’?I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice we had arrived until jay shook my shoulder slightly “wha?” I snapped out of my thoughts looking at Gatsby, he chuckled “we’re here, old sport”, odd i felt my cheeks heat up and my heart beat quicken, it's most likely the nerves of meeting our unexpected guest.

And unexpected was the right word for this guest was none other than Jordan Baker, she was dressed in a fancy black dress,now i really did feel under-dressed, “Ms. Baker, this is my friend, Nick Carraway” he introduced me before I had a chance to say anything, caught off guard I awkwardly waved at the tall woman, “why it’s nice to meet you, nick, please call me Jordan” she smiled.

After a long lunch with Jordan, it was time for me and Gatsby to go, “oh, Jordan, I'm sorry but it’s time for me and nick to go” he got up, already walking away “uh-oh okay yes, sorry Jordan, maybe we can catch up some other time” I quickly said my goodbyes, following after Gatsby “why did you-” “dear nick, i'm sorry but it seems i got an important message and I urgently had to go home” he cut me off “what? What is it?” it was rather bold of me to ask that, for it was none of my business “oh, well it’s nothing you should worry yourself about” of course what was I expecting from a man who had lied to me about his life, or at least i think so, for seemingly no reason “if there’s anything I can do, please tell me” I was trying to be polite, he had just bought me lunch, instead he stopped for a moment “hah well don’t worry,old sport, it’s nothing, really,” he smiled, the same smile that made my breath catch in my throat and my heart beat speed up, this was extremely odd.

After Gatsby dropped me off with a quick goodbye he was gone, I went inside my small cottage and held my hand to my chest, ‘it was nothing’ ‘i was just caught off guard’ I told myself, and I believed it too, there was nothing between Gatsby and myself, I quickly went to make myself some tea, in order to calm myself.

This was truly an odd situation I'm in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all   
> i don't really have an upload schedule so, apologies for that  
> i hope you're enjoying this so far


	3. chapter 3

A week had passed since Gatsby called me, I did wonder several times during the week why, why he didn’t call or why he hadn’t talked to me for so long, I quickly brushed it off continuing with whatever it was I was doing, though it made me feel a bit sad.

It was early in the evening, the sun was setting, it was really a beautiful sight, the pink orange colors melting together with the baby blue of the normal day time, i was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as my phone rang and rang, breaking the silence, like an uninvited guest, who was calling you ask? Why my wonderful cousin of course  
“Hello?” I picked up my phone  
“Nicky!” Daisy squeaked into the phone “oh Nicky! It's been so long! You’re coming over tomorrow no buts! I'm coming over tomorrow to get you!” she spoke quickly, i wasn’t able to say anything before she hung up  
I put my phone back on the table, looking over at east egg “oh dear” I shook my head, i didn't like going over to Daisy's house, tom was there, i hated tom but he was my roommate in university, I was one of the few people to be on tom’s good side, I've seen what Tom does to those who are on his bad side, and I'm not about to ruin that for myself .

“NICKY!!” Daisy squealed while she got out of the car, running over to me  
“Daisy!” I laughed as she hugged me tightly, i don’t really like physical contact, but I don't have a say in it if we’re talking about Daisy Buchanan  
“Nick, darling it’s been so long! You’re coming with me” she smiled, pulling my arm to the car  
“Alright, alright” I sighed, a smile on my face, but it wasn’t a real smile, I much rather stay at home, after all it’s my free day, I didn't want to spend it with someone.

As Daisy got in the car, i remembered i left my phone on the kitchen table  
“Oh! Daisy, I left my phone inside, i’ll be right back!” I walked back in quickly, not wanting to hear daisy’s whine about my forgetfulness  
I quickly got my phone, noticing a text from someone “Jay...” I felt my heart swell up, a mix of sadness and happiness filled me  
‘Nick, i'm sorry i haven’t been talking for so long, please come over today, we can talk about it over dinner’ i looked at the time 10:07am, if i left daisy’s by 5pm i could have dinner with Gatsby, I quickly responded  
‘Oh, yes that’s fine, does 7pm sound good?’ surprisingly i got a quick reply  
‘Yes of course! I’ll see you at 7 then..’  
I smiled and replied with a quick ‘yes :)’  
I put my phone in my pocket, quickly leaving the house to a whining Daisy, on how I took so long and such things, all I did was apologize, glancing at Gatsby's window, there was no one there, that feeling of sadness filled my heart again, i don't know why, he’s just a friend and not a close one at that, why do I feel this way? I didn't realize how lost in my own thoughts I was until daisy snapped her fingers in front of me “hello? earth to Nick” i blinked once or twice “huh?” I looked at her “oh nick, you’re always thinking” she sighed ”you should stop and take in the moment,” she smiled, this made me think, how many times i had missed out on things for thinking too much, dammit stop it Nick just-”yea, haha you’re right, I can't help thinking i suppose, after all I am a writer,,,,well was” i laughed awkwardly, hopefully this will end soon.

Soon we arrived at the Buchanan’s mansion, much bigger than Gatsby's for sure, i often find myself comparing things to Gatsby's things, an odd thing i do  
“Nick! Haha it’s been so long!” I heard a deep voice from behind me, making me jump, it was Tom.  
“Oh Tom! Hi, it really has been so long, how are you?” I really don't care how he was, but my father raised me better than to be rude to others, out loud at least, i smiled calmly, the smile i give to people when i could less of a fuck about them  
“Ahaha you really haven’t changed, caring as ever” he laughed, patting my back a little to roughly, I winced slightly at it, tom was a strong guy, he could break anything with his hands, anything at all, he’s a brute and screams far too loud, Gatsby isn't like this, no Gatsby is a kind caring man, he’s nothing like Tom.

“So daisy tells me you’ve moved right across the bay, i knew you lived in the west but I didn't think you were so close” Tom speaks with food in his mouth, absolutely disgusting, i set my glass of water down “oh yea, I live just across the bay hah, i can see your dock light from all the way over there” I chuckled hoping to mask my hatred of being in their presence  
“You should visit us more often nick”daisy smiled, placing her hand on Tom’s hand, I honestly felt as though was getting ‘the talk’ from my parents. “I sure will” i said, this was a blatant lie, I quickly shoved food in my mouth, avoiding any form of speaking.  
Soon enough it turned to 5pm  
“Oh Daisy, i have to go,I have dinner with someone, a girl I met” i smiled nervous, i had called an uber so none of them had to take me   
“Oh aha well she’s a lucky lady, you should introduce me to her” daisy smiled  
“And visit us too” Tom huffed from somewhere in the room  
“Will do! Now if you will excuse me, my uber is here ``I waved goodbye, making my way around the mansion, until reaching the entrance.

“Hey are you nick?” the uber asked  
“Yes, west egg please” i hopped in the back, checking the time, ‘5:28’  
Oh boy, I was beginning to get nervous again  
“It's just Jay, nothing special, just dinner, calm down carraway” I muttered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen y'all  
> i am so sorry for taking so long  
> i dead-ass forgot i had to write  
> anyway i made this one extra long as an im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> listen y'all my punctuation is fucking trash please do forgive me


End file.
